When the Marauders Met The High Inquisitor
by queen-sarcasm
Summary: What happens when everyone's favorite DADA teacher finds herself teaching the infamous Marauders? Will Lily and James forget their feud and help each other to get rid of her? And how does she know who they all are? And who is The Sender?
1. The Tests

_This is my first story on this site, I know the chapters are short but this seemed like a good place to stop._

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, only Professor Kallista, Alice and more characters further on. _

**Chapter One - Tests**

The class of seventh years waited noisily for their new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher to arrive. Handsome Sirius Black kept turning in his seat in the back row for any sign of his close friend, Moony; being watched carefully by many females in the room. Quidditch star James Potter continues to stare at the back of the head of the Head Girl sat two rows in front of him, ignoring the rest of the class, of which, the female who were not watching Sirius but one was watching him, she was looking down at her parchment before her, throwing glances back towards the back row.

Lily Evans was gazing out of the window silently, she knew that the Arrogant Bully was staring at her but she was so used to it by now that it no longer bothered her, even though she wished he would stop doing it, surely after six years he would have learnt the back of her head by now.

Sat alone, in the front row, head down ready to learn was greasy haired Severus Snape; he was becoming frustrated with the teachers lateness but he knew that he could do nothing about it.

The class were quite long enough to hear hurried footsteps outside. Stout Peter Pettigrew scurried into the room, everyone turned to look up at him.

"Female, pretty young not the best looking person in the world." he added looking at Sirius, who sighed, ran a hand though his hair and looked away as Peter rushed to his seat beside James in time to hear the creak of the door opening.

There was the clatter of heels as the new teacher came striding into the room and took her seat behind the teachers desk. Breaking his gaze from Lily , James looked up at the new teacher; she has very short light brown hair, enormous grey eyes with far too much mascara, her robes where a bright turquoise with lilac hems.

_Great fashion sense _James mentally laughed, watching the new teacher pull a large book from her bag and placing it on the table, which collapsed. The class sniggered. Turquoise Lady took her wand out of her robes and repaired the table.

"Test one: Passed" Sirius whispered in James ear. "You're turn Wormtail." He added. Honored, Peter rose his hand. The teacher looked over at him.

"Yes, Mr….?" she said, her voice sounded as if she were very tired.

"Pettigrew. May I go to the toilet please?"

"Why didn't you go before class?"

"I didn't need to go then."

" Ok, off you go Mr. Pettigrew. Hurry."

Peter nodded in thanks, stood up and left the room. James and Sirius exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing.

"Test two: Failed" hissed Alice Morris in front of them.

It was a tradition that the Marauders, Alice and when he was at Hogwarts her boyfriend Frank would run five tests on the new Defense teacher. The five tests where always the same for all of the teachers, they were very simple tests but they were important to see if they could teach them. Up to fourth year they were to see if they could get away with anything, but now they were in place to see if they could learn anything for their OWLS and NEWTs.

Now they had to wait for Remus to appear for the third, and most important , test.

"Hello class, my name is Professor-" she cut off because of a knocking at the door of the classroom. "Come in" She called. The door slowly opened to reveal a pale faced Remus Lupin, " I am so sorry I'm late professor, Professor Slughorn wanted to talk to me after Potions." The class waited for what seemed like forever for a reply, and when it came it made her fail the third test : "Of course, sit down." Remus took his seat the other side of Sirius.

"How's she doing?" He asked.

"Passed one and failed two." Sirius replied as Peter re-entered and sat down.

"Your go Padfoot." He hissed. Sirius grinned. The fourth test was a creation of Sirius's the teacher simply had to resist him, as this one was female, it would be more fun and easy to do it; he would perform his test on male teachers but found it alot more difficult and embarassing. Sirius ran his hand though his long dark hair and stared up at the teacher. Who had began top speak again.

"As I was saying; I'm Professor-"

"- sexy legs" Sirius interrupted her loudly.

The class broke into giggles.

"Excuse me Mr…?" The teacher asked repulsed.

"Black ma'am. Sirius Black; but you sexy, can call me Padfoot." He winked.

"Talk to me after class Mr. Black."

"Was that a pass of a fail?" Remus whispered.

"I don't know." James replied.

"We'll find out after class, wait for me." Sirius said.

The rest of the class went on without an interruption from any of the Marauders, except the random outbursts of laughter which were considered normal. Lily and Severus answered all the questions that were asked and the class; well Remus, Lily and Severus; wrote notes in silence.

When the bell rung she dismissed the class and told Sirius to remain behind. Sirius wandered slowly to the front of the room, pulling on his bag, as the rest of the class packed away their things and left.

"I'm sure Mr. Black can find hid way to class without you boys." Professor Kallista called, spotting Remus, James and Peter at the door, waiting for Sirius.

"We'll wait outside Padfoot, alright?" James called closing the door behind them. In the corridor outside the classroom the Marauders had their ears pressed up against the door, listening; but nothing could be heard.

The Marauders soon began to worry about Sirius; he had been in there far too long to be just told off and they would have heard voices. Remus kept looking at his watch, James slouched against the wall opposite the door staring at it but not really seeing and Peter paced up and down the corridor. Time traveled on and there was still no sound, and Sirius still hadn't appeared. James couldn't take it.

"What is taking them so long?!" he exploded, Remus and Peter turned and looked at him, shocked at his break of silence, "We have practice in two hours and, as captain, I have to be there early! And we have Transfiguration!"

A sound came from behind the door; all three boys looked at it.

Silence.

A second noise.

Silence.

The boys stared at each other.

"What are you…" came Sirius voice, from behind the door.

Silence.

It dragged on for what seemed like an hour. James continued to stare into space, Peter has sat beside him and Remus had taken Peters place, pacing.

Silence.

James sighed heavily.

"I have to go." He said rising to his feet, "Send Padfoot along, if he's not in there much longer." He stretched and headed past Remus and down the corridor, before turning back around and saying: "Send him to me when he's out. We need our Beater. And I will need some kind of company," he turned back around and left.

Remus took James's place outside the door.

Silence.

More time dragged on before footsteps were heard on the other side of the door. The boys stood up as the handle moved and the door swung open to reveal a red faced, badly dressed Sirius.

All three boys made the same unspoken decision _Test three, failed._

Little known to the boys, another drew the same conclusion.

The red haired, green eyed Head girl; and she wasn't planning on keeping it a secret.

_Please rate and reveiw, so I know what I need to do to make my fic better and wither you want more of it. All ideas welcome._


	2. The Meetings

_Welcome to the second chapter of my fic, It will be slow for me too but up new chapters but the more reviews I get the better and more inspired I'll feel._

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, only the unfamiliar characters and the plot line._

**Chapter Two - Meetings**

Quidditch practice did not work out. At all. The new Beater argued with everyone and kept hitting everyone with his bat; the new Seeker had been hit by a stray Bludger and had to be carried, semi-conscious, to the hospital wing by a Chaser and a Beater and Sirius didn't show up until ten minutes until the end, proving the other Marauder's predictions.

And that was only the beginning.

Lily and Severus showed up.

James almost fell of his broom when Lily called up to him: "James! Dumbledore wants to speak to you and your murders!" After catching himself from falling from his broom with a roll he replied:

"You called me James!" he caught on, "and it's Marauders NOT murders!" He added as he swooped down to the ground and demounted, three feet from the ground.

"Whatever!" Lily yelled back, "now come on!"

"OK," James yelled up at his remaining two players, "There's not much point having a practice between the two of you, but if you want to keep practicing go ahead, just make sure you put everything away afterwards, especially after what happened last time with those first years!"

Sirius landed at his side as Peter and Remus came over to them.

"What do think it's about?" Sirius asked them.

"As it wasn't us who broke into the Slytherin Common Room and dyed everything red," James said sarcastically, as they walked across the pitch towards the broom shed and over the grounds to the castle.

"And we didn't shave Mrs. Norris and put her in a suit of armor." Remus added as they climbed the marble staircase.

"Nor did we lock Jones in the cupboard," Peter chimed in, nodding at the said cupboard as they went past it and climbed though the tapestry opposite.

"And we defiantly didn't tell Peeves to stalk Bones." Sirius finished. The others looked at him.

"You did?" James asked.

"So that's why she dated you" Remus added thoughtfully.

"To make Peeves go away." Peter concluded.

"No! That's not why at all!" Sirius insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, we all believe you Padfoot." James laughed, "Chocolate frogs." He told a stone gargoyle statue in front of him.

"What have you been doing this time?" it asked them.

"No idea." Remus told it as it opened to the passageway to Dumbledore' s office.

James rose a fist and knocked four times on the huge oak door stood before them at the top of the marble staircase they just climbed.

"Enter" came the tried old voice of Professor Dumbledore from the other side of the door.

The boys went though the door and took the four seats that were sat in a line before Dumbledore's desk. The headmaster had his chin perched on top of his hands and stared at the door behind the Marauder ' s heads, expression unreadable.

A long awkward silence followed.

A knock at the door broke the long silence.

"Enter."

The door opened, Lily and Severus entered, shutting the door behind them, they stood behind the Marauders, saying nothing, but Severus did have a slight smirk across his thin pale face.

"Now we are all here, let's begin." Dumbledore turned to James, "How is your mother coping?"

James looked very shocked and he wasn't the only one. All of them looked and James confused.

"Erm… ok a y I guess, I got a letter from her yesterday..."

Dumbledore let out a dry chuckle, "yes, I believe the whole school heard it." He was referring to the Howler that James had received from his mother over breakfast the previous morning. He moved his gaze to Sirius.

"I would ask you all but Sirius to leave," everyone looked at one another, James went to interrupt but Dumbledore spoke over him,

"But I know that you would all hear about what I am going to say anyway." He paused, still not looking away from Sirius he added seriously

"Mr. Black, What do you think of Professor Kallista?"

Sirius looked at the headmaster astonished, "Er well she's alright I guess. Why do you ask sir?"

Dumbledore looked suspiciously at Sirius over his half-moon spectacles; "because, Mr. Black, a very reliable source tells me that you" he paused, thinking of a phrase to use, "enjoy the pleasure of her company a little too much." He decided.

Peter looked at him very confused, clearly misunderstanding what he had said. The others, on the other hand, caught on instantly.

"Your source," Sirius through a look back at Lily and Severus, "is incorrect, it is the other way around, sir." He knew he had to tell Dumbledore the truth, as he would be able to tell if he lied to him, "Professor Kallista enjoys the pleasure of MY company a little too much."

Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you for being honest with me Mr. Black, I really appreciate it ." He rose from his chair and addressed the whole room.

"As we all know, we can not have this within our school, I will call for a substitute to replace Professor Kallista. You may leave."

The Marauders stood up to follow Severus and Lily from the room.

"One more thing, "Dumbledore called from his desk, they turned to see him seated again, "As I know you do not have detention, the Head's Meeting has been rescheduled to this evening, is that okay with you two?" he asked Lily and James, who nodded. "Good, in here, 7 O'clock don't be late."

They nodded again and left the room, the Marauders turning left at the bottom, towards Transfiguration; Lily and Severus right, towards Potions. They walked down the stairs in silence, but Sirius couldn't stay silent.

"How did he know? How did Evans and Snape find out?" he exploded as they climbed up a rickety wooden flight of stairs. "We only have about ten minutes left, is there much point?" he added, glancing down at his watch, showing marks on his hand, wrist and forearm.

Remus looked horrified.

"I am so sorry Padfoot! I really am sorry! You know I can't help it!" he grabbed Sirius's wrist and looked at it, " it would be too late for Dittany, but maybe Marcap Essence, there would be some in Herbology but– "

"Moony!" Sirius snatched his hand back, "it wasn't you! Calm down!"

"You would say that! You're my friend! Please just let me – " he went to pick up Sirius's hand again but Sirius moved. "Can I just– "

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?" Peter yelled.

Sirius and Remus stopped their argument in shock, and James looked at Peter in astonishment. Peter wasn't like that, he normally didn't get mad.

"Okay Wormy okay!" Remus said, waving his arms, Peter took several deep breaths; he looked up, his expression changed from confusion to surprise. The others followed his gaze.

Professor Kallista had just climbed out of Sirius' broom closet, adjusting the front of her robes, red and flustered. She turned down the corridor and tottered around the corner, running her fingers though her messy hair. A moment later a second figure climbed out of the closet. A long black haired Slytherin someone.

Sirius looked horrified. It appeared that she had developed a liking for a certain Pure Blooded family.

"Regulus Arcturus Black!"

The eldest of the Black brothers stormed down the corridor towards his fifth year younger brother. The younger looked at the elder and grinned up at him, eyes sparkling.

"You had a go, so, so did I" Regulus stated, "but you have to admit, she has an amazing taste in men." He strode down the corridor fixing his tie, smirking.

"He is right there…" Sirius thought aloud. Making the others to burst out laughing.

"Cough. Cough ."

Came a high pitched female voice from behind them, "I believe that you are holding up the whole corridor, Mr. Potter."

_I don't need to tell you who that is. Please rate and review. I will try to get the next chapter up a lot quicker this time._


	3. The Introductions

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, that piece of art belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the characters you don't know are mine_

**Chapter Three - Introductions**

The Marauders turned around to see a short, toad faced woman behind them. She was dressed head to foot in different shades of pink and had a small pink bow perched to top of her short, curly blond hair. Even though she was shorter than Peter, she gave the impression of someone you would not like to get on the wrong side of.

The woman didn't seem to have noticed anyone but James. She stood, staring from the Head Boy badge pinned onto the front of his robes, to his face and back again. She seemed to be very confused about something.

'Excuse me, miss?" Sirius asked, making the woman change her gaze from James to him. She gave Sirius a look that none of them had seen a woman give him before, she seemed terrified of him, she even took a couple of steps backwards.

"S – S - Sirius B – B – B – Black!" she spluttered. Backing away further.

The Marauders all looked at one another in confusion. Who was she? Why was she so terrified of Sirius?

"How do you know James and Sirius, ma'am?" Remus asked the woman, stepping forward to try to comfort her, but she just backed away even further and faster than she had when she saw Sirius.

"R - Remus Lupin." She stated, trying to sound a lot braver than she was, she even braved a couple of steps forwards.

The Marauders looked even more confused by this. She knew three of them. Peter stepped forward.

"How do you know my friends?" he asked, waiting for a reaction from the woman. She looked at him.

"Friends…" she said, her expression changing from confusion to shock, "Peter Pettigrew! Oh, Peter! I can't believe it! It was all true then! You must leave them!" she waved an arm at the others, "They are not good for you! They will kill you! I can't believe this!"

She hurried forward and dragged Peter behind her and drew her wand at the others, who all stepped back astonished. Some woman they had never met before knew them and had just told Peter that they were going to kill him. She was clearly insane.

"I see you have met your new – Dolores? What are you doing?" came a voice from behind the woman.

Dumbledore had appeared behind her and looked from Peter, to the wand, and the other Marauders and back again. He was analyzing the situation in his head.

"These gentlemen don't want to harm Mr. Pettigrew, Dolores. They are his friends, why would they harm him." He stepped between the woman, James, Remus and Sirius and offered a hand to Peter, who took it and scurried around the woman and stood behind the other boys. Dumbledore turned to the woman, "Dolores, why don't we speak in my office?" he asked her, she though one terrified glance at the Marauders and followed Dumbledore down the corridor, looking over her shoulder as she went.

"What a weird woman," Sirius said when they were out of earshot of her, "she really seemed to think we would hurt Wormy," he slung an arm over Peter's shoulders, "we would never do anything to hurt him, you know that don't you?" he added looking down at Peter who just looked up and nodded.

"What I don't understand is how she knew who we are…" Remus said thoughtfully, "I mean we must be really infamous if some woman who we haven't even met knows us. I mean, maybe she's a regular in The Three Broomsticks or something…"

"That wouldn't surprise me…" James added, "Either she's bonkers or she is always in there when we are, but if she was we would know who she is… We can ask Rosmerta next time we go."

They continued to discuss the strange woman all the way to Transfiguration, told Professor McGonagall that Dumbledore was speaking with them, and took their seats at the back of the room. None of them heard a word on the speech she gave about Animagus as they still continued their conversation about the mad Pink Toad woman.

They didn't find out who the woman was until three days later when she sat in Professor Kallista's seat at the staff table and was introduced to them all as Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge who would be Kallista's substitute until they found a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Somehow, probably though Lily and Severus, the whole school had found out about what had happened and other pupils came forward saying that she had done the same to them until there was about fifteen people.

The Marauders were in the first class for Umbridge to teach that morning, which meant that they could perform the Tests upon her before anyone else could, as until now, all Defense lessons had been cancelled. As the class filled into the room, minus James, and took their seats they noticed a large pile of books on her desk, and Umbridge herself was sitting behind it watching the class enter the room and take their seats. Remus and Alice caught eye contact, he smiled at her and she back. Let the game begin.

"Good afternoon class" Umbridge began, her voice a lot calmer than it had been when she has spoken to the Marauders before, but she still sounded high pitched.

"Good afternoon" muttered some of the class.

"Now that's not good enough." Umbridge said, sounding disappointed, "let's try again: good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge" the class rang, the Marauders louder than the rest of the class.

"As you all know." Umbridge continued, "I am Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge and I am you substitute Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher as a favor to the Headmaster until he finds a permanent teacher for you." Sirius sniggered, "the Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you are – "

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. The class turned to look at the door, and back at Umbridge for a reaction, "enter" was all she said and James entered the room red faced and flustered.

"I'm sorry I'm late I –" James began but Umbridge cut him off.

"Mr. Potter, you may see yourself as superior to other members of the school but I will not allow lateness, detention."

James looked at her shocked but did not answer back; he took his seat as the class began to whisper quickly to each other.

Test One: Passed.

"Hem, Hem." Umbridge coughed and the class fell silent, "as I was saying. The rare gifts with which you are born may come to nothing if not nurtured and horned with careful instruction. The ancient skill –" she stopped again, Alice had rose her hand, "can it wait Miss…"

"Morris" Alice stated, "and I don't know miss. May I go to the bathroom?"

The class looked from Alice to Umbridge.

"No. Miss Morris you can't, this is the middle of a lesson, you will have to wait." Test Two: Passed. "The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. Which is why I am here," she began to speak faster, as if she knew she would be interrupted again, she rose from her seat, or at least tried to. You could see she was trying to move but she was stuck to the chair, a wand flew from the inside of her robes and she rose from her seat. The class laughed.

Test Three: Passed. Normally this would mean they would not do the fourth and fifth tests, but after what happened with Professor Kallista they couldn't risk anything again.

Sirius straightened up in his chair and ran his fingers though his hair. Umbridge had begun to speak again.

"We are going to study from this Ministry appointed, incredibly safe guide though the rest of your education here at Hogwarts," she waved her wand and the stacks of books on her desk rose and began to hand themselves out. **(A.N. I know that was in the film but it seems to fit here) **"This lesson I would like you to read chapter one, Basics for Beginners"

Remus looked down at the book, _Defensive Magical Theory_, in confusion.

"What is it Moony?" James whispered.

"I have never seen this book or heard of this author before" he hissed back, turning the pages he added, "there is nothing in here about using defensive spells."

Sirius, who had heard this, found his moment, he rose his hand. Umbridge looked up at him, realized who it was and, clearly terrified said"

"Yes Mr. Black?"

"I'm sorry for pointing this out to you," Sirius began, clearly not sorry, "but we are seventh years, surely we know the basics and this chapter is no use to us. Baby." He added with a wink.

Umbridge continued to look horrified at Sirius and hadn't noticed the rest of the class looking at her, she stood, staring at him for five full minutes before catching herself and saying, still terrified:

"I am aware of that Mr. Black, but the Ministry insists on you studying from this guide and – "

"I understand that Professor, but – " Sirius started.

"A Squib would find this book more useful than we ever would" burst a voice from the front of the room.

A girl had rose from her seat. She had blond, very curly hair and glasses, everyone looked at her, even Umbridge.

"I don't care what the Ministry has to say, I have read mere pages of your so called book and I have learnt nothing! Stuff Squibs, Muggles would find this more educational"

The class was silent.

"Just who are you?" James found himself asking.

_Another cliffy I am sorry about that but it seemed good to end there. I will upload more chapters if/when I get more reviews as it makes me feel like people are liking my work. _


	4. The Detention

Chapter Four – The Detention

**Chapter Four – The Detention**

"She's Katy Clark," Lily explained from the seat beside the standing girl, "You seem so shocked… she's my dorm mate…"

'Dorm mate..." Remus repeated as if he had never heard the phrase before, "How come I never noticed you before?"

"I like keeping to myself normally," Katy explained, "but I could not stand this toad-faced cow attempt to teach us stuff that's all common knowledge"

"Wow" Sirius seemed to be in awe, "you've got some guts – "

_"'Toad-faced cow?'_" Everyone jumped, they seemed to have forgotten that Umbridge was in the room at all, "'_Toad-faced cow?' _How dare you! Detention Miss. Clark, and to you Mr. Black for questioning my teaching methods"

"He wasn't questioning – " Remus and Peter began.

"Silence!" Umbridge screamed, the class obeyed "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew you will be joining your classmates – "

" - in detention." Lily snapped.

James's jaw almost fell of in shock, Lily, his Lily, speaking to a teacher like that. _Okay_ he decided, _I love her even more now. _

"Miss – "

"You might as well put me in detention too," Severus spoke for the first time in the lesson, "I agree with Clark here, this book is pointless."

"Fine!" Umbridge wailed, "fine, Mr. Snape and Miss. Red Head here will be joining Miss. Clark, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew in detention! Now no more talking and everyone read chapter one before anymore of you get yourselves in trouble!"

The class sat in silence and read for the rest of the lesson, all but one. James wasn't even pretending to read like many others, his book was shut and he had his arms folded over the top of his book and he stared at Umbridge all lesson, not saying a word, slowly the class realized what James was doing but did not stop him. They knew this was his way of getting detention with his fellow classmates; but Umbridge didn't seem to have noticed that he hadn't as much as opened his book, nor that he was staring at her. She just sat behind her desk, reading.

James coughed.

There was no response.

He coughed louder.

Still no response.

James was beginning to get annoyed.

"Cough! Cough!" he almost yelled. It worked. Umbridge looked up and finally noticed that James wasn't reading.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Yes." James stated, knowing he was taking a risk, "You."

Everyone looked up at him.

"Detention Mr. Potter," the bell rang, "Everyone who has detention with me wait after the lesson."

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Katy, Lily and Severus left the room and went to their free period long after the rest of the class had gone, after being told they all had detention in her office on Friday night and being told letters would be sent home to their parents, the Marauders didn't worry about this as they had wrote to their parents the day before and had told them what they were planning on doing. James's parents had a sense of humor, they would understand; Sirius's didn't care what he did; Peters would send an angry letter back and that would be it and Remus's would be disappointed but do nothing.

"Will your parents will go mad when they find out about this, Evans?" Sirius was saying.

"Yes. They will be furious; but they don't know what Howlers are."

"What about you Katy, what would your parents do?" Remus asked.

"Be happy I spoke in class for starters" she laughed.

"How is it we never noticed you?" Sirius said, he seemed to have developed a likening for her in the hour he had known of her existence.

"I'm the quite type, like keeping to myself and not cause trouble; I'm probably one of the few people left in the year group who you haven't slept with."

Everyone laughed, even Severus.

"Hey!" Sirius mocked being insulted, "I haven't had that may thank you! I'm a good boy, I behave!"

Everybody laughed again.

This detention was going to be a lot of fun. Even with Severus there.

That Friday the seven of them waited outside Umbridge's office for her to let them in. She hadn't told them what they would be doing.

"Come in" called her high pitched voice.

Her office was hideous. The surfaces had all been draped in some kind of lacy cloth. There were several pots of dried flowers scattered around the room, and all over the walls there were china plates with cats on them in different colored bells around their necks. This was defiantly the girlyist office any of them had ever been in.

Before her desk was another slightly larger one with seven chairs and sheets of parchment around it. They had to write lines. The seven of them took seats around their desks and began to pull out quills and ink until Umbridge told them they would use her own quills and were told to write. But there was two problems.

"You haven't given us any ink." Severus stated.

"Or told us what to write" Lily added

"You will not need ink," Umbridge said, a horrible grin on her face, "and you Miss. Evans along with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew, will write '_I must not interrupt Professor Umbridge's lessons_.' Mr. Snape, Mr. Black and Miss. Clark will write '_I will not question Professor Umbridge's teaching methods_' and you Mr. Potter" she looked down at James with a look of what seemed like joy, "will write, '_I must obey Professor Umbridge_.' Any questions?" they shook their heads, "good, now begin to write."

The moment they commenced writing they realized something was wrong, even without ink they were writing in red, and the more they wrote the more painful their writing hands became; none of them complained. They didn't speak until almost two hours later after Umbridge asked them to show her their writing hands and were told to leave. They made sure they were of earshot and Severus had headed of the other way, supporting his hand, before exploding.

"That devil! We have to tell Dumbledore!" Lily screeched.

"Stuff Dumbledore! We should tell the Ministry!" Sirius suggested.

"The Ministry won't do anything!" Katy pointed out.

"Well we have to do something before we all bleed to death" Remus calmly decided.

"Good idea." James nodded, "let's head to the Common Room and figure out something there."

Once in the common room Remus disappeared upstairs into his dormitory and retuned with a bowl full of Marcap essence. After answering the questions of where it came from and why he had it he told them to dip their injured hand into it and it should get better.

It was difficult to fit six hands into the bowl which normally held four after a full moon but they managed it. They continued to complain about the way Umbridge treated them and how to get revenge on her long into the night before Lily announced she was tired and headed up to bed.

Once in their common room the Marauders began to plan their revenge, even if it meant getting Dumbledore or even the Ministry itself involved they were not going to let Dolores Jane Umbridge ruin their final year at Hogwarts.

She was going to get the surprise of her life the next day in Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	5. The Prank

_Here's the new chapter of my Fic, I have go got another fic up: The Lakes Edge_

_Disclaimer - I only own Katy and Alice, the rest of them belong to J.K. Rowling_

_--_

**Chapter Five – The Prank**

The next morning the Marauders arrived at breakfast at their normal nine O'clock, hands heavily bandaged even though their hands now only had deeps scars on their hands, Remus looked up to the staff table, he shook his head and they spent the rest of the day slightly lower in spirits than other days but still shut Mrs. Norris in a suit of amour and James had asked Lily out three times.

Severus was prowling though the Potions section of the library, he couldn't believe that he had been talked into this, but no one hurt his Lily and got away with it. He smiled as he found the book that he was looking for and flicked though the pages to find what he needed.

Mary MacDonald stared down into her cauldron, that was supposed to be thick and grey but was thin and green, in fake disgust, as Slughorn walked passed her she sighed loudly. He turned to look at her and gazed into her cauldron.

"Now, now Miss McDonald I know you can do better than that," he said, trying to sound angry at one of her best students.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just, I'm no good at this potion, I would ask Lily and Katy to help but I don't want to distract them and – "

"Let me give you a hand then," Slughorn stated, as there was only six people in the NEWT level potions class it didn't matter if Mary got some personal attention.

"Thank you sir."

While this short conversation was going on Katy and snuck into Slughorn's private stores and stolen the ingredients she needed.

Remus pulled of James's invisibility cloak when he arrived in Honeydukes. He snuck up the stairs and into the main body of the shop, and looked around.

"We can't seem to get rid of you boys can we?" joked the woman behind the counter.

Remus laughed, "No you can't. Do you have any Crystallized Pineapple?"

The woman behind the counter tutted loudly, "not pranking poor Horace Slughorn again are we?"

"On no," Remus replied, "we just need to keep him distracted."

It was a surprise for everyone when the Marauders arrived at breakfast at eight thirty every morning for next three days, all wide awake, this could only mean one thing. They had a plan. And no one, especially the Slytherins were safe.

Remus's eyes, as they had every morning that week, kept traveling to the seat to the right of Dumbledore's chair, which sat empty as it was so early in the morning, the only other member of staff who was at the table was, but he wasn't a problem as he was very easy to be distract.

Lily and Mary strode up the Great Hall towards Professor Slughorn with Sirius and James hovering behind her, this would be considered normal due to James's Lily obsession, but they were not there to stalk Lily today, they were there to perform Operation: Goodbye Toadface.

The plan was simple, Lily, Alice, Katy and Mary would distract whatever members of staff was sat at the staff table, they would not arouse suspicion as they were not the people you would expect to be in on a Marauder prank as Lily could not stand them, while James and Sirius, pretending to be stalking Lily would slip there specially brewed potion into the empty goblet in front of Umbridge's chair. Remus would be sitting in his place at the Gryffindor table waiting for Peters signal so he could tell them when they had to return to their seats. Their plan hadn't been working for the past few days as she had been sitting at her chair when they had arrived so they could not perform their prank, and the fact Lily and Katy had to brew the potion needed in the first place.

"Ah Miss Evans, Miss McDonald, what do I owe the pleasure?" Slughorn asked as Lily and Mary approached him, Mary holding her gift behind her back.

"We just wanted to thank you for helping me I Potions the other day," Mary began her we rehearsed speech, "I would have failed the Forgetfulness Potion if you hadn't helped me, so I brought you a gift." She presented Slughorn with the box of Crystallized Pineapple, "Lily here told me they were you favorite."

Seeing their queue James and Sirius lent forward over the staff table to poor contents of the small phial, a runny orange potion, into the goblet before Umbridge's seat then filling the rest of the goblet with Pumpkin Juice, knowing that she drank it after her morning tea.

A rat scurried past Remus's feet.

"Padfoot, Prongs, if you don't hurry the rest of the house will be here before you can get your bacon!" he called over to them.

There were about twenty other people in the Great Hall, but they all knew that, that was not the reason for Remus calling them back, they were pulling a prank on Umbridge, and none of them were likely to point it out, even Severus, who was sat with Regulus at the Slytherin table.

James and Sirius took their seats opposite and beside Remus as Peter re-entered and took his place beside James, looking very proud of himself. Being a rat Animagus had its advantages. The moment he took his seat Umbridge entered the room, with the same pink woolen cardigan that she wears in class, over her robes her wand out. She looked down at the Marauders as she passed them, smiling at their bandaged hands, which they had turned into a fashion statement, and took her place to the right of Dumbledore's empty chair. The Marauders grinned at one another, the rest of the hall watching in anticipation.

Nothing happened until almost three-quarters of an hour later when Umbridge had set down her now empty tea cup and picked up her goblet of spiked Pumpkin Juice, she didn't seem at all suspicious that her goblet was full even though she hadn't filled it.

By now the whole student body, and Dumbledore, knew that the Marauders were planning something and seeing them move slightly in their seats they all knew that something was about to happen.

Up at the staff table Dumbledore watched as the Marauders shifted in their seats. _Those boys really don't like Dolores _he thought as he watched Umbridge raise the goblet to her lips and drink deeply. _Now I wonder what's going to happen next _he chuckled aloud and waited.

Lily, Katy and Mary all watched eagerly as Umbridge raised her goblet to her lips and drank deeply. Katy looked down at her watch.

"Thirty seconds," she muttered as she glanced down the table at the Marauders.

"Twenty seconds," she heard James say, not attempting to be quite.

"Ten," Lily looked down at her watch, "nine, eight, seven, six - "

The Marauders rose quickly form their seats and all the eyes in the hall turned to look at them as they finished the count down.

"Five" James stated oddly seriously.

"Four" Sirius breathed though giggles.

"Three" Remus struggled to keep a straight face.

"Two" Peter laughed.

"ONE!" they all yelled together as Umbridge chocked.

The whole hall changed from looking at the boys to staring at Umbridge, who's skin was turning from white to a dark green, under the table you could see her legs and feet extending, her eyes were widening and popping out of her head. The whole hall was silent.

"Croak"

Everyone burst out laughing; even the staff struggled not to join in. The Marauders bowed deeply laughing at how well their plan had gone. They knew they would be punished for what they had done, but it had never bothered them before so why should it bother them now?

"Very good boys, very good!" Dumbledore called over the din in the room which quieted quickly but not completely silent, a croak came from beside him, "now I do know that you wouldn't have been able to brew such a potion, which means you had some help. Miss Evans, Miss Clark, Miss Morris, Miss MacDonald, Mr Snape?" he asked knowingly, "you will joining your classmates in detention. And eighty points to Gryffindor and ten points to Slytherin for such an amazing prank."

"Croak"

Turning Umbridge into a giant toad got the Marauders their longest punishment yet. Not that it mattered. They had shown her who was boss and that they weren't going to give up easily. It was a surprise to them all when Umbridge, now back human, continued to insist they studied from _Defensive Magical Theory._

In the detentions with her they had to use the Blood Quills and write, _'I must not transfigure other humans into animals'_ which didn't work as none believed her to be human, so in attempt to cause pain she changed it to _'I must not put potions in teachers drinks'_ but as they didn't see her as a teacher that didn't work either, eventually she made them write, similar to what James had to originally, _'I must obey Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge'_.

As there plan of getting rid of Umbridge didn't work they continued to try everything: Refuse to read in her lessons, not show up for class or detention at all, James and Sirius even showed up drunk one lesson, but everything they tried wouldn't make Umbridge want to leave, if anything it made her even madder.

She had to have some kind of weakness.

--

_Thank you for reading! Please Review and read my other fic The Lakes Edge_


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

I am so sorry I have not updated in ages, but my computer has deleted the next three chapters so I have to re-write them, which could take a lot of time so please be patient and wait for me to remember what I wrote or re-write them

Yes, an Authors Note,

I am so sorry I have not updated in ages, but my computer has deleted the next three chapters so I have to re-write them, which could take a lot of time so please be patient and wait for me to remember what I wrote or re-write them.

Please continue to leave you comments and even your suggestions for what I should write next, in a different fic or this one.

Thanks,

queensarcasm


	7. The Plan

**The Plan - Chapter 6**

_I have been in a Fanfiction kinda mood recently and I think this was meant to be the chapter after this one, but it is what I remember writing._

_Thank you to those people who have reviewed and understood._

_DISCLAIMER – As you all know: all characters and locations belong to J.K. Rowling, but Alice and Katy. Even Mary is Jo's._

_So here is the next chapter:_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas was falling ever nearer and no one seemed to have found a weakness in Umbridge. More and more people got their hands bandaged, and not because the Marauders had made a fashion statement out of it, but because she was becoming more ruthless.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I.**

One evening during his Head Boy patrol, James caught a couple of Third year Hufflepuffs clutching their hands and looking very afraid. They seemed terrified at a seventh year coming over to talk to them, but one knew who he was.

"You're James Potter." One stated.

"Yes, I am." James replied, "Umbridge?" he nodded to their hands.

They nodded slowly.

"You're Hufflepuffs right? Do you want me to take you back to your Common Room?" James continued.

The Hufflepuffs looked at each other and let James lead the way.

James knew the school very well, so his feet carried him in the direction of the Hufflepuff Common Room. It took him a while to tune into what they were saying:

"Some one should stand up to them." One said.

"Everyone is thinking it. It's just no one is doing anything about it;" replied his friend.

"Some one should start a club!" the original speaker announced sounding very excited.

"Yeah! They should! You should start it, Gilderoy!"

"And you should help me, Xeno!"

"And on the side we can search for Crumple-Horned Snorkax!"

"Yeah." Gilderoy said sarcastically.

They stopped at the end of the corridor to the Common Room. James thought.

"As first years, no one will take you seriously. Let's keep this between the three of us, yeah? I will talk to the others and tell you what they think."

The two blondes faces lit up, huge grins spreading across their faces.

"Thank you!" the pair said together.

James smiled as he watched the two boys return to their Dormitories. It seemed very strange that it took a couple of third years to make him realise something that was so oblivious to him. If Umbridge wouldn't teach them, some one else had to. And he knew that no one would take two Hufflepuffs third years seriously.

But everyone would listen to the Marauders.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I.**

James burst though the Fat Lady's portrait out of breath five minutes later. He found Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Mary and Katy all sat around the fire.

Remus looked up when James collapsed into the couch beside Lily.

"Prongs?"

"I was walking a couple of third years back to their Common Room and they came up with the most amazing plan." James babbled quickly, "they said that someone should start a club which will teach everyone Defense and about Crumple-Horned something or other but that doesn't matter I think their plan is genius and I am really surprised that none of us had thought of this idea before I mean it is so obvious!" James stopped to take a breath.

"What?" Katy looked up at him startled.

"Have you done something to your hair?" James questioned randomly. It was true; Katy's hair was now stood straight down to the centre of her back.

"Hu?" Katy held her hair in her hand, "Yeah. What do you – "

"I think it's a brilliant idea, James."

"You – You called me James – "

"Well it is your name." Lily shrugged, "kinda like a club you mean?"

"One problem with that. Umbridge – " Alice began.

"She won't find out!" Sirius told her.

"I meant, her new Educational Decree." She jerked her head to the notice board.

Another Educational Decree was pinned to the board.

"_Educational Decree Number 24 - any team, group, club, society, and other gathering of three students or more can only exist with the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._" Remus recited.

"Wait. That means Quidditch too!" James rose horrified and rushed over to the board, Sirius at his heels.

"Now we have yet another reason to get revenge!" Sirius ripped the Decree up and threw it into the burning fire, behind Alice.

"What is a High Inquisitor anyway?" Mary looked up at Remus.

"Bad news." He replied.

"So about this club." Lily brought the conversation back.

"Yes. We need a plan."

The seventh years discussed their plans long into the night. It was only when Katy fell asleep into Sirius's lap that they decided to head up to bed.

But even in their dorms they still talked about their plan. The Marauders told Frank everything that they had come up with; he even had a few ideas himself.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I**

"So what do you think?" Lily asked Severus, two days later, while they sat in a corner of the library. Lily had just told him what the Gryffindors were planning.

Severus thought for a moment, "I like it; but there are two problems."

Lily looked at him confused.

"People who would join" he counted them of on his fingers, "and a location."

Lily was stumped. He was right. They had thought of everything but two vital things like that. It would be easy to get people to join them. But they desperately needed a location.

"I think I could help with your location problem." Lily looked up to watch Regulus Black slide into the chair beside Severus.

"The Come and Go Room."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thank you for reading!_

_I'm sorry that, that was so short, but I felt like I needed to post something._

_I doubt that Lockhart and Xeno were in the same year, let alone third years but oh well._

_Please review!_

_Queen-sarcasm_


	8. The Location

**The Location**

_Thank you so much for reading my fic. I want to tell you I will upload more often, but I can't =( _

_Forgive me._

_Well here is your new chapter_

_DISCLAIMER – Well we all know that I am not JKR. If I were this would be so much better than it is._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily looked at him confused.

"The Come and Go Room?"

Regulus laughed. "Yes. It's a secret Room on the seventh floor."

"If it's a secret, how do you know it?"

"I am the brother of a Marauder."

"But you don't even talk to each other…."

The look Regulus gave her made Lily stop questioning.

"Take me there."

Regulus led Lily and Severus all the way up to the seventh floor and down the corridor that led to Divination.

He raised a hand to stop them half way and began to back and forth before a space in the wall. The third time he passed, a door appeared in the wall.

"Ladies first." He gestured to the door.

Lily stepped though the door and found herself in a cavernous room. The walls were all lined with books that she had never heard of, let alone read. Walking around the room made her footsteps echo around the large space.

Pillows suddenly appeared in piles around the room.

"Where did – ?"

"This Room becomes what ever you want it to be. I told it to be a space in which you can teach practically, and here it is." Regulus rose his harms high above his head.

"And I was thinking this floor would hurt…" Severus thought aloud.

" – so pillows appeared." Regulus finished.

"I have to tell the others! Thank you Black!" Lily hugged the shocked fifteen year old and rushed out of the Room.

"And you're in love with that?"

"Shut it, Black."

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I.**

Half an hour later Lily and James found themselves in the room which Regulus created for them.

"And Paddy's brother knew about this place? And wanted to help?" James paced around the room, taking books of shelves, flicking though them and putting them back on the shelves.

"Lily – "

The door opened, Sirius, Mary and Alice entered. The three of them stood in awe, looking around the room in surprise. As expected Mary went to the pillows and tested them, Alice scurried to the nearest bookshelf, and Sirius approached Lily.

"My brother knew about this? And didn't tell me?" he turned to James, "this needs to go on the map."

James nodded into the book that he was reading.

"Where are Peter, Katy and Remus?" Lily asked.

"Remmy's ill and I don't know were Peter and Katy are." Sirius answered.

"You don't know where you own girlfriend is?" James laughed, closing his book and putting it in his bag, with difficulty, due to his injured hand.

"Katy is still in our dorm." Alice explained, "she won't come out and she won't let any of us in."

"Padfoot."

"I haven't done anything!"

Laughter filled the enormous room. Real laughter. Not because of James' bad joke. But because they finally had a way to defeat Umbridge.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I.**

Meanwhile in Umbridges office:

Dolores paced her feminine office over and over, trying to understand what had happened.

One minute she was entering the forest with Potter and the Mudblood, and suddenly she finds herself sitting in Dumbledore's office having her interview again. It made no sense.

She took her seat behind her laced desk and played with the black quills that sat in her desk, the tips of them covered in blood.

It was true she had no idea how she go there. Or how to get back. But she did enjoy this power. It was more than she had before.

One thing she did know though: Potters won't give up without a fight.

An evil plan struck the High Inquisitor at this thought.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I.**

Xeno approached the Marauders as they sat at breakfast. He held a note out to James.

"It's from her." He sneered down at the frilly paper, "she wants to see me immediately."

"Yes I do." Umbridge appeared behind Sirius on the other side of the table.

She looked from Sirius to Katy, who was almost sitting in his lap with her blonde hair now black.

"Girls and boys are not permitted to be within six inches of each other." She stated physically moving Katy from Sirius.

Everyone who sat near enough to hear the conversation looked at Umbridge in shock. She just took away the one thing that made Sirius Sirius, his womoniser ways.

Sirius blinked repeatedly up at the pink clad witch.

She ignored him and turned back to James.

"With me Potter."

James sighed deeply, dragged himself from his seat between Lily and Remus and followed her out of the Great Hall and up to her office.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I.**

Once in her office James took his usual seat before her desk and stared at her. As far as he knew he had done nothing wrong. He hadn't even broken her new, 'six inch' rule.

Umbridge didn't look at James. She stared out of the window at the Quidditch pitch outside. She sighed deeply.

"If I get you out of the way before you have the chance, I will not have a Potter Problem in the future."

"What?"

Umbridge turned. An evil smile across her toad-like face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yes another cliffy._

_Please review!_

_I am so happy that I have new read/reviewers so please keep them coming. _

_Creative criticism taken._

_I'm sorry for all the talking but it was all I could do to carry the plot long!_

_queen-sarcasm_

xXx


	9. The Mission

**Chapter Nine – The Mission**

_I'm back again! I am so sorry for the long delay, but I got a bad case of writers block._

_DISCLAIMER – You know what I am going to say. I'm not Jo._

_So here's your new chapter:_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius, Remus and Peter made their way down to the Hogwarts grounds to discover very few people around, which was good for them. As it meant they could slip the cloak on and get into the forest without being noticed.

Peter decided that turning into a rat was an easy way of getting the three of them under the cloak while on their way into the forest. As they struggled to fit all of them under the cloak since about their third year when they got their growth spurts.

They ripped of the cloak the moment they got deep enough into the forest so they wouldn't be seen, and Peter turned back into a human while shoving the cloak into his bag.

Sirius pulled out his wand and led the way.

Remus kept his wolf eyes open to see anything that was coming their way, which they might have to fight against.

And Peter kept looking over his shoulder. The eleventh time he did this Siris snapped.

"What are you looking at?"

"I heard something, something's following us."

"Wormy you're just paranoid." Sirius ended the conversation.

They ventured deeper and deeper into the dark Forbidden Forest, none of them knew how long they had been in there for. It could have been minutes, but also it could have been hours.

The thick trees pulled on their robes and bags made them decide to take a break, the three of them collapsed in heaps at the bottom of terrifying trees in a small clearing.

Sirius suddenly shot to his feet and drew his wand, pointing it in the direction they had come from.

"Pad –" Peter began, Sirius hushed him.

There was a shuffling of footsteps, they didn't sound like the hooves of the centaurs or the Thestreals.

They sounded more human than that.

"Ouch!" cried a female voice.

"Evans?" Sirius called into the trees.

"Black?" Lily's voice drifted though the trees.

Moments later a rather disheveled looking Lily Evans, pulling loose branches out of her hair.

"You followed us all the way out here?" Remus asked, looking surprised.

"Yes."

"I told you I heard something, but you said – " Peter began

"Why?" Sirius interrupted.

"Well… er… well… erm…" Lily stammered.

Sirius looked away from Lily and smiled and Remus. Them both thinking the same thing.

"We should get moving soon." Remus stood up, wiping dirt from his robes, "it's nearly dark, and who knows what's inside this forest."

Sirius laughed, he knew exactly what was in the forest at night.

The four traveled on, deeper into the forest, without much conversation, with the fear that they would attract attention if they did. It wasn't long before they came across another clearing, a larger one than they had taken a break in.

In a heap on the floor was the figure of someone in tattered robes.

"Merlin's beard!" Lily gasped, covering her mouth.

"Prongs?" Sirius approached slowly.

"He's not breathing!" Remus cried from his position by James.

Lily's knees collapsed beneath her as she broke into uncontrollable sobbing. Peter put an arm around her in an attempted to comfort her.

"We have to get him back to the castle." Sirius suddenly became the sensible one, as Remus tried to find out what was wrong.

Remus attempted to lift the unconscious James to carry him with one arm, but struggled under his weight, Sirius shot forward and helped support him.

Lily took a few gasping breaths as she staggered to her feet, wiping tears on the sleeve of her jumper.

Peter hesitantly offered Lily a hand, which she accepted, and lead the others back though the trees.

It was a very slow process, getting back though with James, who still hadn't responded to anything, and it was getting very dark.

Lily could see the outlines of terrible beasts in the trees which could come out and get them if they let there guard down. She was beginning to recover from her initial reaction to James's state, enough so that she pulled out her wand to help move think branches and trees though gaps they couldn't have got though otherwise. It took them a lot longer than they had expected to get back to the first clearing, and when they had they found a centaur standing in its centre, looking at them.

"Don't be afraid." The black centaur told them, as Peter tried to get away, "I want to help your little faun."

"Faun?" Sirius looked at Remus confused.

"He means James," Lily explained, "Right?" she turned to the young centaur before them.

"If James is the unconscious figure who has been attacked by the dreadful woman in pink then yes, I do mean James."

"Woman in Pink?" Peter repeated.

"Umbridge did this to James?!" Lily and Sirius exclaimed.

"Let me help you," the centaur changed the subject, and trotted towards them, "I'm Bane," he leant down on his front legs to allow Sirius and Remus to place James securely on his back.

Now with a centaur protecting them, Lily felt a bit more comfortable with them being in the Forbidden Forest at night. But not much more.

Sooner than they expected, Hogwarts castle came in to view.

Lily turned to thank Bane for his help, but saw that he was staring at something in the distance, casting a long dark shadow in the light of the wide open doors of the entrance hall.

Umbridge.

"H-Half-breeds are n-not per-permitted t-to b-b-be on the g-grounds." Her voice split the silent early morning air.

"Incarcerous" She cried, pointing her wand at Bane, who found himself tied up with tough ropes, James fell to the floor as the beats legs collapsed beneath him. Remus bent down to try and help free him, but the centaur told Remus to leave him be, escaped the binds and cantered off back into the forest.

"Now, what to do with your four." She grinned as she approached them.

"What did you do to James?" Lily screeched at her.

"Potter? Oh nothing a potion or two can't fix." He grin widened, making her look even more toad-like, "yes, you better pick him up, we don't want him getting hurt now do we?" she added, watching Sirius lift James onto one shoulder.

They had no choice but to follow as she led them though the grounds, up the marble staircase and down corridors. On the third floor, Sirius stopped.

"We have to take James to the hospital wing." He stated, dragging a still unconscious James in a different direction than they were being directed to.

Surprisingly she didn't stop him.

Sirius used his wand to burst open the Hospital door and carried James to the nearest bed.

"Poppy!?" Sirius yelled, waking a terrified second year in shock, "Pomfrey?! Please help!"

Madam Pomfrey, the new nurse, came running out of her chambers towards them.

"Oh my! What happened?"

"I don't know, but I think it could be the Cruciatus curse."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_See, Bane didn't always hate humans, stupid Umbridge._

_I made Peter helpful in this chapter…. Unusual for me…. Oh well._

_I've just noticed that Alice hasn't appeared in about four chapters now, so I am going to try and bring her back…_

_**Extracts from Chapter 10 – The Kiss**_

"_**In the case that there is a chance of an Unforgivable being used this I have to inform the headmaster,"**_

----------------------

"_**You don't mind if I shove my tongue down my best friends throat do you?"**_

"_**Of course not, go ahead."**_

"_**Cheers"**_

---------------------

"_**Do you know why nothing in the forest approached you? Or Potter for that matter?"**_

-------------------

_Please read my other FF's, the Dream Come True trilogy and the Hidden side of the Black Family._

_Please Review_

_Queen-sarcasm_

xXx


	10. The Kiss

**Chapter 10 – The Kiss**

_Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I will try to reply to them if there is something you are confused about, unless, of course, it's a future plot device, then I won't explain to you what's happening._

_DISCLAIMER – I am not J.K. Rowling, if I was Sirius, Remus and Fred wouldn't have died._

_Here is the next Chapter - _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The – the – " Madam Pomfrey spluttered.

"I think so," Sirius really hoped she wouldn't asked how he knew, thankfully she didn't, instead she scurried off to the potion cupboard and pulled out three potion bottles and handed them to Sirius, "in the case that there is a chance of an Unforgivable being used this I have to inform the headmaster, please if Mr. Potter awakens, give these to him." She ran out of the room.

Sirius moved James so he would be comfortable and collapsed into the chair beside him, his head in his hands.

As always, Sirius found himself blaming himself. This time he could figure out a logical reason to why it was his fault, but he did.

He thought that, maybe, he could have been much of a better friend, and if he had been James wouldn't be here. It would be him with the others crowding around him.

It was only then when he realised that he and James were alone, with only a, now sleeping again, second year, for company.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I**

Remus hoped that he would never find himself inside Umbridge's office again, but with him simply being a Marauder he knew he would one day. He just didn't think it would be so soon.

Umbridge pursed her lips on the edge of her pink teacup that she was holding in both hands. Watching Remus, Peter and Lily in silence.

Lily was shaking with a mixture of fear, anger and worry. Peter kept his hands in his lap and his head down. So it was up to Remus to be the leader.

"What did you do to James?"

Umbridge didn't answer; she just lowered her teacup and placed it on the table before her, continuing to stare at them.

"Do you know why nothing in the forest approached you? Or Potter for that matter?"

Remus blinked in confusion. She was right; nothing had approached them in the forest.

"You look very confused my half-breeded student, let me tell you. You blood." Seeing the confused look on Remus's face she continued, "They won't approach a werewolf."

That made sense, Remus thought, "and there was enough scent of me on James to keep him safe too?" he guessed.

Umbridge shrugged, and picked up her cup again.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, then yes, I guess so, I don't know how your filthy species works."

"He meant 'what did you do to James'." Lily lifted her head from her hands to reveal her pair of emerald eyes where now red and bloodshot from tears.

"Oh," Umbridge turned to her, "That little Mudblood, is of no concern of yours."

On the word 'Mudblood' Remus shot to his feet, Peter in pursuit.

"Lils, she is not going to tell is anything, lets get out of here and back to James where we belong."

"I think not, Mr. Filtch?"

Flitch came bursting into the room. He must have been outside the whole time, waiting for his queue to come in.

"You couldn't take our lovely friends back to their Common Room could you? And wait outside incase they think they can escape."

"Oh course ma'am."

Filtch grabbed Peter by the collar and dragged him out of the room, Lily and Remus, seeing defeat this time, followed.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I**

It was lucky for them that the next day was not only a weekend, but a Hogsmeade one at that, as it allowed Remus, Lily and Peter to explain what had happened to James, Sirius had refused to leave James's side incase he woke up, without everyone else hearing.

"Merlin's…" Alice gasped as the three of them finished their story.

"Poor James…" Katy bowed her dyed head.

"That gives us a reason to have out defense club start soon as then," Mary was always the logical one.

"True," Alice said, nodding, "Now how do we tell everyone?"

"Easy," Remus said looking to Peter, "We haven't had a Marauder announcement for quite some time,"

Peter caught on, "but how will we do it without her knowing what we are talking about?"

Remus laughed, "Wormy, this is me you're talking to, I can re-phrase anything, and with Lily here," he nodded to her, "we will have her baffled and our club together in no time."

"Or," Katy stood up, "Oi everyone!"

The remaining students looked around to Katy, who was now stood on the table between the couches.

"You know that defense club that the Marauders are planning?" there was a muffled response, "well you do now, due to our lack of Prongs-ness we have decided to have out first lesson … tonight … at eight … in the Come and Go Room," Katy paused so Remus could give her the information, "in the very likely case you do not know where that is, talk to one of us here," she gestured, "and please tell everyone who might be interested, ASAP. Thank you." Katy sat back down.

"Wow, Sirius is a very bad influence on you Kate…" Mary said awestruck.

"Ah well," Katy shrugged.

"Can we go and see James now?" Lily spoke for the first time since she left the forest; over five hours ago.

No one could see a reason why they shouldn't so the seven of them left there places and headed for the Hospital wing, stopping occasionally to tell someone where the Come and Go Room was to random students in the corridors.

When they entered the Hospital they found that James's bed was the only one taken and that Sirius was asleep by his head. Katy lightly shook him awake and told them that they had been told everything.

Lily stared down at James, who was now under the covers and in blue striped hospital pajamas, and made a decision.

"I'm going to find Black and Severus." She muttered and left the room.

There was an awkward silence after she left.

"What shall we do about her?" Peter asked, "Pranking wise."

"I had an idea," Sirius said sleepily.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Katy?" he turned to her.

"Yes."

"You don't mind if I shove my tongue down my best friends throat do you?"

"Of course not, go ahead."

"Cheers"

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked confused.

"Will you play Moony?" Sirius ignored her question.

Remus hesitated, "OK…."

"Brilliant."

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I**

Sirius's plan was completely ridicules, but he was so insistent that he did it that Remus had no choice but to agree.

The first step of his insane plan was very simple, let him be seen my Umbridge, with Katy.

"Mr. Black! Miss. Clark!" Umbridge's high voice cut though the chatter in the courtyard.

Sirius and Katy laughed as Umbridge came striding over to them and forced them apart.

"Girls and boys are not permitted to be within six inches of each other!" she barked at them

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that…" Sirius said very sarcastically, making the crowd they had attracted snigger.

"Well then," Sirius turned to Remus and grabbed his collar, and kissed him full on the lips.

The crowd around them gasped and Remus placed a hand on the back of Sirius's head and pulled him closer.

"Oh… My… Well…" Umbridge spluttered.

Remus and Sirius broke apart, so a lot of complaits from the watching audience.

"You said _girls_ and boys are not permitted to be within six inches of each other, you didn't say anything about _boys_ and boys." Remus looked proudly up and the clearly dumfounded face of Dolores Umbridge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The end of chapter ten! Whoop! Whoop!_

_Some slight fake Remus/Sirius action going on there, if you want me to I might put more in, but nothing to mad, it would distract from the plot._

_Thank you to everyone who has favorited and reviewed, I really appreciate it._

_**Extracts from Chapter Eleven - The**_

"_**I love you!"**_

----------------------

"_**Centaurs you say?"**_

------------------------

"_**But sir, surely that's homophobic!"**_

"_**Why you are right, it is."**_

------------------------

_Please Review_

_Queen-sarcasm_

_xXx_


	11. The Confessions

**The Confessions**

_I am so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I've had exams and family commitments and things so I haven't really had time to write, and my good friend Writers Block decided to visit again._

_I hope that this makes up for your very long wait, and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon too._

_RIP Michael Jackson, we will all miss you greatly._

_DISCLAIMER - As you may have guessed I am not J.K. Rowling so I don't own anything._

_WARNING – Language and Slight Alice OOCness in this chapter._

_Is 'The Confessions' even grammatically correct...?_

_Oh well, on with the chapter:_

* * *

As Remus and Sirius technically do anything wrong they couldn't be punished. To the great joy of the Marauders.

James was still in the hospital, with no kind of movement. Soon Madam Pomfrey stopped letting people see James and considered sending him to St. Mungo's.

Everyone in school, even Severus, had come into the hospital to see if they could awaken James.

Lily had made herself ill with all of her crying and screaming that she ended up in the hospital wing herself.

One Saturday lunchtime the Marauders got a message sent to them, sending them to Dumbledore's office.

"What have you done this time, Padfoot?" Remus turned to Sirius as they headed up the marble staircase.

"Nothing, Moony my love," Sirius answered, Remus laughed at the phrase "'my love', "Have you seen Wormtail?"

"No, I haven't. Alice have you?"

"I haven't no. Should I take the Map and look for him. Then send him up when I find him?" Alice asked.

Remus handed over the Map and Alice hid behind a tapestry, to check the map. Moments later she re-appeared.

"He's in the dungeons with the Slytherins..." Alice looked down at the, now blank, Map confused.

"He's probably getting the stuffing kicked out of him." Siruis stated bluntly.

Alice looked shocked for a moment, then shrugged and headed of down to the dungeons, slipping the Map in to her robes as she went.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and headed up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I**

After being kicked out of another pointless Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson for moving around too much and being noisy, Lily found herself heading, subconsciously, in the direction of the Hospital Wing. Taking a deep breath she threw the doors open and took her seat beside James.

"James… James I – " Lily cut off.

She couldn't bring herself to say the words she was planning to, the words that she hoped would awaken James. Months ago she wouldn't have as much as thought the phrase she was thinking. Let alone say it.

The doors of the Hospital Wing opened and Lily looked up from her position by James's bed and saw Umbridge stride into the room. Lily scowled at her.

"Now, now Miss Evans, there is no need to get mad at me." Grinned Umbridge.

Lily felt herself anger build in her stomach.

Umbridge continued to grin widely and sat in the chair that was normally occupied my Sirius opposite Lily.

"You need to understand that I do everything I do as I care about you. You need to understand - "

"CARE ABOUT ME!" Lily screeched, losing the temper the she had been controlling over all the time that James had been unconscious, "YOU DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKS WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! OR ANY OF US! YOU ARE SO OBSESSED IN THINKING THAT DUMBLEDORE IS BUILDING AN ARMY AGAINST THE MINISTRY THAT YOU ARE - "

"Miss Evans,"

"James," Lily's anger melted as quickly as it came, she looked down at James's face, "I love you."

Lily looked back up at Umbridge, and opened her mouth to begin to rant again.

"Lily."

Lily stopped in mid-rant and looked back down at James.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I**

"Have a seat boys."

Remus and Sirius sat in the chairs that stood before Dumbledore's desk and looked up at him confused.

Dumbledore didn't speak for a while; he just stared at them over his glasses in silence.

"We haven't technically done anything wrong, sir." Sirius could never sit in silence for too long.

"You are correct there boys, you haven't."

"Then why are we here?"

"Professor Umbridge is trying to create Educational Decree number Fifty-one?" Remus asked.

"We're only on fifty? I thought we would be on about five hundred by now! I can't do anything any more I mean – "

"What is that to do with _us_, sir?" Remus cut Sirius off.

"Well," Dumbledore pulled a roll of parchment from his robe pocket and handed it over to Remus, "Read this."

Remus unrolled the parchment and read though it. His eyes widening at every word.

"What?"

Siruis snatched the parchment and looked down at the parchment and read though it quickly.

"But sir, surely that's homophobic!"

"Why you are right. It is."

"What can we do?" The teenagers asked together.

Dumbledore didn't speak for a moment. Sirius fidgeted in his seat, waiting for an answer.

The door burst open and Regulus stood in the doorway, panting, clutching a stitch.

"Regulus?" Sirius looked as his brother confused.

"Si – Siri –" Regulus panted, gasping for breath, "James – "

He didn't need to finish his sentence.

Sirius and Remus shot to their feet.

"Sorry sir!" Remus called rushing from the room after the Blacks.

Dumbledore stared at the door after the departed.

"It looks like even _I'm_ illegal now."

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I**

The Hospital doors burst open and Sirius looked straight towards his best friend's bed.

James was sat up in his bed, his back against his pillows, leaning up against the headboard. He turned and smiled to his best friends as they entered.

"Prongs!" Sirius flew across the room and collapsed into his chair, or was going to, "what's this?"

Sirius picked up a neatly folded of parchment from his chair and fell into it trying to unfold the parchment.

"It's not opening…" Sirius tugged at the folds and it wouldn't open.

Remus took the parchment off him and tried. Nothing.

Peter and Alice came into the room.

"Why –" Alice began.

"JAMES!" Peter ran across the room and perched himself on the end of the bed.

"The whole teams here now, James, tell us what happened." Lily took one of James's hands and held it in both of her own.

**Flashback**

_Umbridge was leading James down the grounds towards Hagrid's Hut._

"_Professor?" James asked._

_Umbridge just grinned at him and sped up her pace._

_James jogged to keep up with her and was astonished when she walked straight past Hagrid's and strode directly into the trees behind it._

"_Professor?" James asked again._

_Umbridge didn't say a word as she lead James deeper and deeper into the forest. It wasn't for another hour until she spoke to him._

"_If I get you out of the way now, then there is no chance of your son causing me or the Ministry any trouble in the future." She had dropped her usual high pitched voice._

"_Professor?"_

"_Don't interrupt me, boy!" Umbridge spat. "Now," her voice returned to normal, "I know that by killing you now, your son will never over throw You-Know-Who and save the world. But it will also stop him from lying about his return."_

"_Professor?"_

"_SILENCE!" Umbridge barked. "You will listen to me now, and I will give you the same speech I will give that murderer, the half breed and the Mudblood – "_

"_Don't you DARE call Lily and Remus that!" James yelled, protectively, not having a clue who _'that murderer'_ was._

"_I will have order!" Umbridge lifted her wand and pointed it at James's chest._

_James didn't move. He knew he had his Quidditch reflexes he could use to avoid any spell thrown at him._

"_Avada – "Umbridge cut off and looked straight over James's shoulder. James turned to see centaurs stood in a line behind him._

"_You – you – you don't – don't – " Umbridge began to splutter._

_She was scared of Centaurs._

"_No, we need her alive; and I have told you about harming calves." Came a voice from behind the centaurs._

**End Flashback**

"And I woke up here." James finished dully.

"How did you get knocked out?" Sirius asked, eager for more information.

"I don't know. I just heard the voice and I ended up here." James hung his head, upset that he couldn't give more information.

"Centaurs, you say?" Lily asked with a wide sneer.

* * *

_Again I am so so so so so sorry that I took so long to update. I have given my awful reasons at the beginning of this chapter so there is no point saying them again._

_Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and alerts, I really appreciate it!_

_Please wait patiently for the slow writer to update!_

_Keep Reading and Reviewing!_

**Extracts from Chapter 12 – The Voice**

* * *

"**How did you find me?"**

* * *

"**That's the third time I've been called that!"**

**-------------------**

"**I'm so sorry!"**

_Queensarcasm_

_xXx_


	12. The Cloak

**The Cloak**

_My lovely friend Writers Block came to visit me for a prolonged stay. So I am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long! _

_I would give you a long story about my messed up internet, my chapters not saving, deaths, court, lost notebooks and virus's but that isn't what you want to hear._

_DISCLAIMER – I am not J K Rowling, if you want her, tweet her, she won't answer, but hey._

_On with the chapter – _

* * *

James was allowed out of the Hospital Wing three days after waking up.

Rumours about what had happened where flying around the school. Some saying he got lost in the Forbidden Forest and attacked, another said he wasn't even in the Hospital wing at all, but it was someone he paid to impersonate him so he could go out on a month long drink and drug binge. And his personal favourite, which was very close to the truth: He took on a Death Eater single handed and he got hit by a dark magic spell.

Other rumours where flying around about Sirius and Remus being together, and even more about Lily and James.

But there was only one that the Marauder's cared about. The true one. About Umbridge's fear of centaurs. Alice and Katy (A.N Who I completely forgot about!) had done an amazing job of getting it around the school in a very short space of time.

What made it even better was there was nothing Umbridge could do about it.

Educational Decree number 51 was announced, to the great disgrace of a lot of the school.

Some people more than others.

"I know that you two are only pretending," Professor McGonagall was telling Sirius and Remus after Transfiguration one lesson, "but I am going to let you keep your act up. For now at least."

The Marauders grinned at each other.

To make things even harder for Umbridge to control, love potions had been 'accidently' added to the pumpkin juice one morning, making everyone in love with everyone else.

And the Love Potion hadn't even been done by the Marauders.

Their plan was catching.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I**

Lily walked into her dormitory one Friday night to discover Alice sitting on her bed, silent tears running down her face.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Lily perched beside her, pulling her into a hug.

Alice held up a letter. Lily read it quickly.

"I don't understand," Lily said confused, "Why is this a bad thing? I mean, I am sure James can get you into Hogsmeade no problem – "

Alice just shook her head.

"What is it then?"

"I think he is going to ask me out."

Lily looked at her best friend confused.

"So these are tears of joy then?"

Alice shook her head again.

Now Lily was really confused. Alice loved Frank. Frank loved Alice. What was the big problem?

"I – I'm – I'm not –" Alice tried to explain, but Lily knew what she meant.

"Frank loves you as you are, Lis, you know that."

Alice looked up at Lily, her blue eyes filled with watery tears.

"I know."

There was a knock on the door, Katy walked in.

"The Marauders want us."

Alice wiped her nose on her sleeve and allowed Lily to lead her to the door.

"KATY!" Lily shrieked.

"What?" Katy asked, trying to sound innocent, failing to cover the marks on her neck with her hands.

"That Sirius Black, I am going to kill him later." Lily dragged Katy down the stairs and into the common room.

James stood up as they walked across the room.

"There's something wrong with Wormtail."

"What do you mean?" Lily sat opposite James, next to Sirius, much to Katy's dismay.

"He seems to be spending a lot of time with the Slytherin's in – "

Rap. Rap. Rap.

A large snowy owl was knocking on the nearby window asking to be let in. Remus let it in. The owl swooped down and dropped a large, wrapped package on the table between them and flew back out of the window.

Alice lent forward to read the attached note.

"'_I thought you might need this, since I have other ways of becoming Invisible. TBWL'_" She looked up from the note to meet five pairs of confused eyes.

James went to open the parcel, but Lily stopped him.

"It could be dangerous!" She pulled out her wand.

"What are you doing?"

Lily waved her wand over the package, when nothing happened she did it again, nothing.

She nodded to James. Who lent over to open it.

"What the –"

Sat in the half unwrapped parcel sat an Invisibility cloak, identical to the one that James had shoved in his school bag.

They all looked at each other.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I**

James and Sirius under one cloak; Lily and Alice under the other; Katy had been disillusioned. Together they snuck down to where Peter had been meeting the Slytherins.

Outside one of the unused Potions rooms was Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black and others that couldn't be recognised in the dark corridor.

"So, are you going to help us or not?" Malfoy had his wand to Peter's throat.

"I – I – I " Peter spluttered.

Sirius slowly drew his wand, James shock his head.

"He won't. He is far to chicken." Severus stepped into the torch light.

"I – I – I w- w- w-" Peter tried again.

"See? Point proven."

"I'm not a chicken!" Peter found his voice.

"Prove it." Cackled Bellatrix.

"Enough!" A high voice came from beside Malfoy.

Umbridge.

"He will help us, in the end, he has to, it's fated, it's already been seen, been done."

The Slytherin's looked at each other in confusion.

"There isn't a problem is there Professor?" Remus appeared around a corner.

"What are you doing out of bed after hours?"

"I'm patrolling, Professor, like you told we prefects to."

"Well, I don't want you down here."

"Then why an earth did you – "

"SILENCE!" Umbridge shrieked, she pulled Peter out of Malfoy's grasp and threw him in Remus's direction.

Lily and Alice moved out of the way just as Peter fell into Remus's arms.

"Now leave!"

Remus lead Peter away, looking over his shoulder as he went.

"The sooner we get him the better." Umbridge turned to the Slytherin's, the smirk across her face scaring the Gryffindors.

-----------------

_A bit longer than my usual chapter lengths, most of that was a bit of a filler, but I needed to give Alice and Katy more action._

_Again I am so sorry for the poor updating! I'm going to write the next few chapters before I put this one up, so hopefully I should update a lot quicker this time._

_Thank you so much for you patience while I write._

_**Extracts from Chapter 13 – The Questions**_

"_How could you do that to me?"_

_----_

_She felt his breath on her neck, her face, but she didn't mind as he lent closer to her._

_----_

"_Will you go out with me?"_

_queensarcam_


	13. The Questions

**The Questions**

_I am so so so so sorry that I have not updated in so long! I have had writers block, exams and personal stuff. _

_But I am back now! I really hope this is good enough for you all!_

_DISCLAIMER – I am not J.K. Rowling OR Warner Brothers. I only own Katy and Daisy._

_So here we go!_

-----------------

Remus knew that it was best not to question Peter without the others, but he couldn't help it, his curiosity took over.

Remus stopped at the bottom of a flight of stairs, Peter walked into him.

"Wormtail."

Peter ignored him, he tried to find a way around Remus.

"Wormy."

Peter tried to climb around him, but the staircase was too thin, and Remus was blocking his path.

"Peter."

He gave up and looked at his feet.

"What are they making you do?"

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to me, Wormy, I'm your best friend – "

"Are you?! Are you really?!" Peter snapped.

"Worm- "

"No, it's my turn to talk."

Remus was sent into a shocked silence, this wasn't like Peter; he normally did what everyone else told him with no complaints. Something had to be wrong.

"You stand there and tell me you are my friend, but how can you be? You never ask me how I am, how I feel, what I think! Sometimes it feels like I'm not even wanted!"

"You are wanted, Wormtail." James and Sirius had followed them.

"Yeah, mate, we need you." Sirius took the cloak from James and shoved it in the bag he was wearing.

Peter looked from Remus, to James, to Sirius and back again. His eyes filled with tears.

"Really?"

"Yes." James put an arm around Peter's shoulder and led him up the stairs, "we aren't the Marauders without you."

"Is that what my lunatic of a cousin was telling you?" Sirius asked, "That we didn't want you? Care about you?"

Peter looked down, and muttered something under his breath.

"Look mate, ignore her," Sirius opened a tapestry and climbed though it, "she is crazy, the whole world knows it."

Again Peter said something incoherent.

" "

The Fat Lady swung open and the boys climbed though the hole.

James collapsed in his chair by the fire, Remus opposite, Sirius stretched across a sofa and Peter just looked at them.

"Come here," Sirius sat up and patted the seat next to him.

Sirius was very worried about Peter, he hadn't been himself lately, he had a shorter temper than natural and very jumpy, he hadn't been eating right, he was nearly silent and he didn't sleep well. Sirius wanted to think that was because of Umbridge's new rules, but he knew that wasn't right. His insane family and the equally as mad friends had scared him, were bulling him, and Sirius didn't like that one bit. He had been though it all himself. Subconsciously he rubbed his right arm at the thought.

"Padfoot?" Sirius hadn't realised that the others were talking until Remus dragged him away from his train of thought.

"What do you think?"

"Of what?"

"Paddy, you alright mate?" James turned to his best friend, a mixture of emotions playing on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, just tired that's all." Sirius stood up, "I'm heading up to bed."

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I**

_She felt his breath on her neck, her face, but she didn't mind as he lent closer to her. She tried hard to remember how to breathe, but she couldn't, he was far too close. She could smell his cologne, his shampoo. She took a deep breathe and absorbed the smell, as she did their lips connected. To start with it scared her, she didn't know how to react, but he did. His arms snaked around her waist and she pulled her closer to him. She ran her hands up his back and into his hair – _

"How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me!"

Lily was rudely dragged out of her dream by Katy's shouting.

"I do!" A male voice replied.

Sirius? How did he get in here? Lily resisted the erge to open her eyes.

"Then how could you?" Katy was on the verge of tears.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Sirius's confusion sounded genuine.

"YES YOU DO!" Katy screamed at him.

"Katy – baby – "

"NO! Don't you 'baby' me!"

"Shhhh!" Lily heard Sirius walk towards Katy.

"Get away – "

"You will wake Lily."

Lily knew she had to stop pretending now. She rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Lily." Katy and Sirius both looked at her.

Lily hadn't noticed the change in her best friend until that moment. She had thick eyeliner on, had straightened her hair, her uniform was disorganised; under her rolled up skirt was a pair of fishnet tights.

Lily sat up.

"What is going on?" She tried to sound awake.

"I would like to know that too, what is going on?" Sirius turned to Katy.

Katy took a deep breath.

"Daisy told me."

"Who?" Sirius and Lily asked together as Lily climbed out of bed.

"Daisy, as in the girl you were with behind the greenhouses with last night!"

"What? You are making no sense!" Sirius was genuinely confused now.

"Don't act stupid with me!" Katy pulled her wand out of her robe pocket.

"Kay – " Sirius stared at the wand, backing away.

"Katy," Lily stepped between them, "Stop," She turned to Sirius, "Were you with Daisy?" Lily knew the answer, but Katy needed to hear it.

"No."

Lily pulled her robes out of her trunk and headed to the bathroom, leaving the arguing couple to it.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I**

James was staring down at his breakfast, not seeing or tasting it. He was to busy worrying about everyone and everything else.

Katy was so angry and Sirius. Sirius hadn't done a thing. It was a full moon that night. The conversation he had overhead with the Slytherins. Dumbledore's sanity. Peter's bullying. Lily. Lily. He sighed.

"Good morning, James." James looked up to see Lily sat opposite him.

"Good morning, Lily." James loved being on first names terms with Lily. Saying her name made his heart race.

"Morning Lily, James." Alice dropped into the seat next to Lily.

"Morning." They answered.

"Guess what?" Alice asked, bouncing with excitement.

"What?" Lily was pleased for the distraction from her thoughts.

"Frank asked me out!"

"Knew it," James shook his head laughing.

"When?" Lily couldn't think of when they would have seen each other, they were meant to meet up that day.

"This morning – "

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE! SO STOP SPREADING SHIT ABOUT ME!" Sirius's voice echoed from the entrance hall.

"Merlin's – I better go save who he is screaming at."

James left his seat and went to investigate.

Sirius was stood feet away from a girl he didn't recognise; she looked like a fourth year, maybe fifth year, really long blonde hair fell in curls down her back.

"You do know me, how could you not? After everything – "

"What is everything; enlighten me, as I don't have a clue."

"Miss Newton! Mr Black!" Umbridge came down the marble staircase, Flitch at her heels. "What is going on here?"

"I must apologise for all of this trouble, professor." Regulus appeared at the foot of the stairs, "It is my fault."

He stepped forwards, reaching a hand to the bewildered blonde.

"It was me, not my brother."

Sirius's expression changed.

"What are you - ?"

Daisy looked from Sirius to Regulus and back again. Deciding she headed to Regulus.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked her.

Daisy's face lit up.

"Yes!"

-------------

_A long chapter for me, I am very proud of it! Daisy isn't important in my plans right now, so don't worry about her. She maybe later, I don't know yet._

_The dream was my first attempt at writing something like that, so please tell me what I need to do with it and what you think._

_I'm giving my OC's some attention at the moment as they haven't had much attention in the previous chapters._

_**Extracts – Chapter 14, The Dreams**_

_**She turned a corner and saw Peter curled up in a ball sitting at the feet of a suit of armour, as she approached he sniffed loudly.**_

_**---**_

"_**He was crying." Lily blinked.**_

_**---**_

"_**Where've you been?"**_

_Thank you for reading. I will try to update soon!_

_Please review._

_queensarcasm_

_xXx_


	14. The Dream

**Chapter 14 - The Dream**

_I am so so so so sorry for being a really bad author and getting awful writers block every three chapters but I have this one and another on my laptop ready for you to read._

_I have no idea why I have not put this chapter up when it has been sitting on my laptop for so long…._

_Thank you for reviewing, my laptop hasn't been taught all of the HP spelling yet so spellings maybe wrong.._

_Enough from me:_

_DISCLAIMER – I am not JK Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, only Katy and Daisy._

_He turned at the sounds of the footsteps. Behind him was a silhouette of a person in the trees, the owner of the voice, the one who send the second cloak. From the outline you could tell they were slight, but the rest of them was covered by a floor length cloak._

"_Thank you," He told the figure._

_The figure didn't respond, they didn't even move._

James was confused when he woke. Not because of the strangeness of the dream he had began to get nightly, but because of the way the dream always ended. He should have been confused about why he had awoken in the Shrieking Shack, in his human form, though.

"Are you okay, Prongs?" Asked an exhausted voice from nearby.

Sitting up is saw Remus lying across the bed, robes tattered from the previous night's transformation, a curious expression on his pale face.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because that's the third time this week you've woken yourself up saying 'thank you'" Remus attempted to move, but couldn't due to the sleeping Padfoot, who was laying across his legs.

James said nothing. It wasn't the third time this week, it was Saturday now and he had woke himself up every night that week, and some the previous. He didn't know why he always thanked the figure; he just felt that he needed to.

A growl told James and Remus that Padfoot had woken up too.

James staggered to his feet and stretched.

"Ow," He rubbed his left shoulder.

"Sorry."

That was always Remus's response to any injury that James or Sirius received, even if it had nothing to do with him.

"Don't worry about it."

Padfoot stretched out across the width of the battered bed and changed back.

Sirius threw is long dark hair out of his eyes.

"Sirius," Remus looked at him.

Sirius looked down, "sorry mate," and slipped of the bed.

Without talking the boys pulled out their wand and fixed themselves up. There had been far too many times they had been caught walking through the grounds with torn clothes after Full Moons, so they taught themselves spells that could help them look more presentable until they could change out of their robes.

"Where's Wormtail?" Remus glanced in the broken mirror in the corner, making sure his robes were in a reasonable condition.

Sirius shoved Remus aside and attempted to tame his hair before answering.

"Dno, Map him, Prongs."

James, who had still been thinking about his dream, pulled the map out from under the bed and checked it.

"He's with Snape." Sirius made a noise.

Remus glanced over James's shoulder, down at the map.

"It's only six, why is he with him this early?"

James just shook his head. Just when you thought you knew someone.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I**

"Where were you last night?" Severus barked at Peter when he finally arrived in the Potions room.

"I – I was – "

"Actually, I don't care, but you missed some very important news because of your slacking."

Before Peter had time to ask what that was, Severus began to explain.

"There is someone hidden in the forbidden forest, they know Umbridge, and she says that this stranger is going to bring down the Dark Lord."

Peter looked at Severus.

There couldn't be anyone in the forest, the Marauders were in there all night, and none of them saw or heard anything unusual. So whoever this person was, knew how to hide themselves. And they did a very good job of it.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I**

Alice hated waking up early, especially when she had no reason to be awake. To give herself something to do she returned to the library to attempt to look up the sender of the cloak.

She had been trying since the cloak arrived. The problem was that she has nothing really to work with but the initials that the note had been signed with. She kept coming up blank. She had been tempted to show the note to Madam Pince, but she knew that she would ask too many questions, so that took her out of the equation.

It was only when she arrived at he library she realised that it was only six thirty and that the library wouldn't even be open.

She turned a corner and saw Peter curled up in a ball sitting at the feet of a suit of armour, as she approached he sniffed loudly.

He was crying.

"Peter?" Alice asked gently.

Peter jumped.

"Why are you up? What's wrong?" She sat beside him.

Peter wiped his face on his sleeve and didn't answer.

Alice put an arm over him, "you can talk to me you know. About anything."

Peter half smiled.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I.**

_She turned at the sounds of the footsteps. Behind her was a silhouette of a person in the trees. From the outline you could tell they were slight, but the rest of them was covered by a floor length cloak._

"_Who are you?" She told the figure._

_The figure didn't respond. They stepped forwards and touched there left arm. They looked up – _

"Lily?"

Lily felt herself being shaken, rolling over she looked up at Alice.

"What is it?" She asked sleepily.

Alice sat on the edge of the bed but didn't speak.

"Alice?" _This better be important_, Lily thought bitterly, _I was about to find out who the cloaked figure was._

"It's Peter." Alice surprised Lily with this.

"Peter?"

"Yes, I found him on the second floor earlier, and he was – " Alice didn't finish.

Lily waited.

"He was crying." Lily blinked. That wasn't like Peter.

"Did he tell you why?" Lily sat up.

"No, he wouldn't, he wouldn't even look at me."

"Thanks Alice." Lily would have to question James later.

**W.T.M.M.T.H.I**

Sirius stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair.

"Took your time, Padfoot!" James moaned, getting to his feet. Being carful not to knock over the pieces of the chess game he was playing against Remus.

Sirius took James's seat as James entered the bathroom.

"Knight to B6."

James's, now Sirius's knight moved across the board and took out one of Remus's Pawns.

There was a knock on the dormitory door.

"Come in," Remus called.

The door opened.

"Katy," Sirius didn't move.

Katy walked across the room and sat down next to him.

Remus concentrated on the game, he could easily take out that Knight with his Bishop, but that would ruin is winning strategy and – He chanced a glance up and saw Katy had her head on Sirius's shoulder, they seemed okay.

"Queen to D5, check" He interrupted.

"Oh," Sirius looked down at the board, stumped of what to do.

"Castle to E7" Katy took the move for Sirius.

The castle in question looked annoyed at being told what to do by so many different people, but obeyed.

The door opened. Peter entered.

"James is in there at the moment," Remus watched Peter cross the room to his bed.

"Where've you been?" Sirius demanded.

Peter turned at the voice, "The Library, ask Alice, I was with her."

"Wormy, you don't need an alibi." Remus assured him, though he would go and ask Alice later, just to check.

Sirius didn't look like he believed that either, but he didn't press the issue.

_Lots of stuff going on there, as the last chapter was more of a filler, I thought I might give you guys more action this time. I don't like writing the change in Peter, but not may authors do, so I am giving it a go._

_Thank you for reading, please review, tell me what you think/want to happen._

_The next chapter will be up soon, I promise this time!_

_**Extracts –**_

"**She looked up into his eyes, stood on tip-toe and kissed him lightly on the lips."**

"_**He pulled out his wand, prepared to attack."**_

"_**Silly, silly, Padfoot, we are magic."**_

_queensarcasm_

_xXx_


End file.
